Packet-based communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer, to communicate across a computer network such as the Internet. Packet-based communication systems include video over internet protocol (IP) communications systems, which allow users to exchange live video streams over the Internet. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than fixed line or mobile networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a video-over-IP system, the user must install and execute client software on their device. The client software provides the video IP connections as well as other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to video communication, the client may also provide further features such as audio, instant messaging (“IM”), SMS messaging, and voicemail.
Users are thus able to make face-to-face video calls, by exchanging video images taken from a web-cam mounted on each of their respective computer terminals.
Video communications can be enhanced by the use of “special effects”, which enhance or alter the video image. At present this is limited to the user at the transmitting end, who can select an effect which will enhance his image rendered at the received end. One example of this is shown at the web address—http://www.logitech.com/en-us/webcam-communications/video-software-services/video-effects.